Fourth of July
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Major Case Squad got the Fourth to Work. Bummer or is it?


I own nothing about CI or Major Case but here's mywish for the 4th for everyone in that universe.

**Fourth of July**

Luck of the draw, Captain Ross, Det. Eames and Det. Goren had all pulled duty on the Fourth of July. It didn't bother Ross so much as his boys were with his ex and had plans for a picnic anyway, and Bobby had no one really to spend the day with so it wasn't too bad for him, but Alex had hoped to go spend time with her family and she really missed her nephew today. He was at an age to be excited to be able to stay up for the fireworks if he could yet scared of the noise and fascinated by the colors. He liked to snuggle with Alex when she was around and he was afraid and she hated to miss that. Captain Ross had offered to let her off in time to go see the fireworks but she declined. They were already short handed.

Bobby tried to make it up to her by being funny and charming and it helped. The other detectives that were working were rather good natured about it as well. Unfortunately family squabbles were rampant and celebrations tended to be rather boisterous. They ended up having to join the uniformed officers who pulled this duty as well to calm down some disputes. It broke up the monotony. Most of the big criminals seemed to take a break today.

At six o'clock, Bobby noticed his partner checking her watch. "It won't even be dark for a few hours, Eames." he said reasonably.

"I know that." I was just thinking about... Never mind."

Bobby nodded and went back to his work. Eames was restless and got up to go somewhere. Bobby grabbed the phone and dialled a number. He spoke for a minute then hung up. He looked up another number and dialled again. He spoke for several minutes that time and hung up when he saw her come back. Captain Ross came out and stood for a minute by their desks. "If either of you want to leave we can get along without one of you. Things appear to have settled down enough for one of you to leave. It's up to you who wants to go."

"I'll stay. Eames, you can go..." Bobby said immediately.

"I'll stay." Alex replied. "Captain, you could..."

"I'm staying. Someone has to look like their in charge." Ross said. "But thank you for the thought. Just let me know." he headed back to his office.

"Eames, you can..."

"I'm staying." Alex said. "Pass some of those files over here."

Bobby did and continued his work. It was eight o'clock before his plan came together. There was a commotion at the squad room door and a lot of voices in the hallway leading to the room. Alex looked up and Ross came to his office door to see what the ruckus was about.

Carrying coolers and cloths, kids and camping chairs a whole horde of people descended on the squadroom of Major Case. Among the first to arrive was Alex's family with her nephew in the forefront. "Auntie Alex. We bringed the picnic to you." he said running to give his surprised Aunt a big hug. "Hi, Bobby."

"Hey, Nate. How are you?" Bobby grinned at him.

"I don't think..."Alex began but she was smiling.

Ross was looking a bit stunned at the invasion. It looked like he was going to object to the goings on until three figures separated themselves from the throng and approached him. "Happy Fourth of July, Dad." his two sons approached their father with a cake. It was white, lopsided and crudely frosted but it had red and white decorations and some candles on it. "We brought you a cake."

"Is it okay if we watch the fireworks from here with you?" Brent asked.

Nancy Wilson watched her ex with his boys and said. "Todd and I could use some time together, if the boys could stay here. They could go home with you tonight if that's okay." she said uncertainly.

Dan looked out over the rest of the families that had come to be near their loved ones on this holiday and melted. "It's fine. They can stay. Have a nice time with Todd."

"Yeah." the boys broke down and hugged their dad right in front of everyone.

"I'll come get them Sunday night then." Nancy said and left the room.

Dan looked out to where all the families were talking. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's put the desks together and get this party started. Happy Fourth of July, everyone." he called in his best captains orders voice.

Alex walked over to where Bobby was talking to her brother. "Don't think for a minute that I don't know who arranged this." she warned.

"I don't know who you're referring to." Bobby said innocently.

"Sure you don't. Happy Fourth of July, Bobby."

"Happy Fourth of July, Alex." he replied with a smile.

The fireworks were all good that year from the huge windows at Major Case in New York City.

**Complete**

**Happy Fourth of July to everyone! **I've never been to New York City so I'm taking poetic license. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
